Victor and vision seeing woman
by onlyoneknowstruepainoftheheart
Summary: This story is about Victor and his lover that you never see in the movies. Note: I don't own X-Men. this is my story about Victor and IF he had a lover.


**My days were normal, at least, for any prisoner, or jailbird. Its funny, I never thought that my visions could get me into trouble till the capturer found me and stunned me, out cold I went.**

**And now I'm living with people of my own kind. Mutants.**

**And today I will never forget what happened to me.**

**Everything was normal, except that I was the only girl in the guys shower room. The women's shower room was full, so I had to be in the guys shower room. I was embarrassed that I was dressing down in front of them and stepping into my shower. Thankfully I had a shower curtain, so the guys could only see my shadow, but it was still embarrassing.**

**I would usually have visions of guys thinking of raping me and claiming me as their own. I escaped. I was never harmed when they knew I could see what they wanted to do to me in my visions.**

**It didn't stop them from thinking it though. I was always fearful when I enter the men's shower room, that I would have a sort of guard standing in front of my shower, glaring at any men that came too close to my shower.**

**I would gladly have any man to mark me as their own, but these men were scary evil in wanting to claim me. And others wanted to share me, in raping me till I was bleeding.**

**I shuddered at the thoughts of men I saw in vision of their thoughts in making me their own.**

**But I felt nothing towards them. The only man I wanted was someone I couldn't have, and should hate. Since he was the one who put me in this prison.**

**My capturer. At first I was scared, but as he got closer, he was a different sort of handsome and he pulled it off quite well.**

**I tried not being captured, but I couldn't avoid it, even with my visions help, he eventually found me and captured me and sent me here to rot with my own kind.**

**Many of my people hated him, and sooner I found out that he was part of my kind. He was a mutant too. I didn't understand why he was locking us away and letting us rot away.**

**To me it didn't matter, I had fallen hard for him, even though I never talked to him. I just knew that we were meant to be together, I don't care if he is locking many of my kind away.**

**I was the last one to shower when I heard footsteps walking in, when all the men got out and went back to their cells. I was allowed to shower last and alone.**

**I listened carefully, letting the water hit my bare skin as I stood still, just listening to footsteps walking in.**

**I heard another shower start its water, and I knew someone came in to take one, which didn't really bother me, what bother me was I didn't know who it was.**

**I felt my eyes burn, and I shut them, letting my visions rush into my head, playing across my shut eyes.**

**I gasped out loud and snapped my eyes open.**

**The person who entered the men's shower room was my capturer, and he was standing in front of me, smirking, probably loving the sight of my full grown breast and my well toned naked body.**

**I tried covering myself; that's when he moved. He forced my arms away from my body, that's when I realized that he was also naked. I felt warmth going to my cheeks and neck, and he smirked.**

"**I made you blush. How cute." The way he said it, sent shivers down my spine.**

**He noticed and he smirked, loving how he spoke made my body shiver against his bare skin.**

**I felt his manhood pressing against me and I gasped at the feel of it and blushed even more.**

**He forced my arms above my head, with one hand, and with the other, caressed across my body. Down my neck, to my breast, down my stomach and back up to my breast.**

**He squeezed it rather hard, but that made me even more responsive. He lowered his head and smirked up at me, before placing his mouth on my nibble.**

**He let go of my arms and with his hands free, and my arms around his neck, he let his hands roam around my body, electrifying it his touch.**

**One of his free hands reached down to my woman hood, and started running his hand up and down, making me shiver and squirm.**

**I felt him growl deep with in his throat, as he pushed me against the hard cold stone of my shower wall and parted my legs.**

**He placed his erection on my woman, making me whimper. He looked at me, and gasp. His eyes that were once cold with non-emotion when he captured me, held so much emotion along with lust. I saw love, hate, jealousy, sadness, and betrayal, and the one that shone out from the others was lust.**

**I smiled gently at him, letting my eyes show that I trusted him and loved him, letting him I will never hate him if he left me.**

**He smiled for the first time I saw him, and it was so gentle that I melted in his arms.**

**He then thrust himself in, without giving me a warning. I cried out, knowing that no one would hear me. He kept thrusting himself hard and fast into me, I started crying and making noises that made him carry on.**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist to make it easier to feel his painful, yet wonderful thrusts.**

**I was nearing my release, I was gasping for breath and my muscles tightened up, that's when he was going even faster than what he was going. We both, nearly at the same time, made our release.**

**I slid down the wall, letting the water hit my face and body. He kneeled in front of me, letting his old smirk go across his lips. He leaned forward, teasing my lips as he brushed his past, before placing them firmly on mine, kissing me till we were both out of breath.**

"**Your mine."**

**All I could say to that was, "Always."**

"**Come with me. Now."**

**He stood up, offering his hand to me, and helped me stand.**

**He didn't turn off the water when we got out. He walked over to the benches, found his cloths and mine. He handed mine before changing into his.**

**I went slowly in dressing, for my muscles were sore from our heated love making.**

**He growled and started dressing me, when he went to help me put on my panties, I screamed.**

**He looked shocked for a minute, before he picked me up, laid me down on the bench and put them on me, sliding them gently up.**

**I smiled weakly at him. And he smiled back, knowing that he was mainly at fault.**

**He then placed on my pants, and helped me stand. It was painful, but I had to go through it if I ever wanted to walk normally.**

**He gestured to be quite, he looked out from the door, and started running, making me run to keep up with him. I gritted my teeth as I felt my muscles protest.**

**He lead me through the many twist and turns of the prison. I knew he was getting me out.**

**We had reached the end of a tunnel, he grunted when he lifted up a great heavy stone slab that covered up the exit.**

**I felt my eyes burning, but I couldn't afford to close them as help he helped me out of the tunnel, I heard a gun shot and my lover quickly, before the bullet hit any of us, rolled out of the way, putting me on his back as he ran on all fours into the forest that surrounded the whole place.**

**I let out a barking laugh of relief and happiness. I was free and I was with the one I've always wanted.**

**My eyes were burning again and this time I closed them. What I saw made tears fall from my face. My lover was going to leave me, trying to protect me, and eventually forget about me as he will face his brother and a terribly strong mutant with all the prisoners powers, except for mine. **

**I opened my eyes, and knew he was going to hide me now, somewhere safe and to where I could take care of myself. I placed my head on his back, not wanting to let go of him, and to keep being with him.**

**I felt my eyes burn again, and I gave an angry huff. What did my visions want now, when I knew that my lover wouldn't return to me.**

**I closed my eyes and smiled hugely, he wouldn't forget, at least, he would when he will fight the mutant, but when he was done fighting, he would find his way back to me.**

**Another vision started, and I placed my head back on his back, smiling all the more. I knew then I was going to have his child, after our many heated love making.**

**I whispered words that I knew he would hear against the wind.**

"**I will always love you."**


End file.
